The Return of Darkness
by XIII Riku
Summary: Organization XIII has revived after two long years and has a new member. With Sora and Roxas now useless to the Nobodies, who will take their stead to collect hearts? And what has happened to Riku, the once proud Keybearer, whose heart is now in shackle?


**A/N: This is my first story that is going to STAY online and NOT be erased from existence like my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the present Final Fantasy or Disney characters… yet.**

**Summary: Organization XIII has revived after two long years and has a new member. With Sora and Roxas now useless to the Nobodies, who will take their stead to collect hearts? And what has happened to Riku, the once proud Keybearer, whose heart is now in shackle?**

Chapter 1: The New Member

A dark silhouette appeared quietly in front of the mansion. It stood there, motionless. The gentle breeze caressed his face as he raised a hand toward it, as if he was seeking answers to his unspoken questions. Seemingly giving up on finding what he was trying to find, he looked around. Surprise flashed on his face when he realized the other's presence.

The man had startled him.

"Do you seek a purpose? A reason to exist?" He whispered.

It was a black-coated figure. The other's face was hooded, but he could see the tanned skin and a bit of the amber eyes.

While suspicion filled his eyes, he couldn't deny a certain interest in the man's words. That person seemed to know truths that he himself did not. But how could he know that he did not have a purpose, a reason to exist? He simply nodded.

"I know what it feels like, not to have a meant to live on. Your memory will tell you if you wish to have the purpose that I am ready to give you." He continued.

The man seemed cautious. If he wasn't the first one he had approached like this, then it meant that this man had made mistakes in the past. Perhaps that he had been attacked? Or could it have been something different?

Pain shot through his head, making him lose his balance effectively. He fell to the ground, panting, as memories surfaced in his mind, sometimes slowly, sometimes rapidly.

"You must learn of your state, before you make any decisions. But you have to make haste as well. Time is of the essence. But know the we would be honored to accept you within our ranks, friend." Said the dark figure.

What did he meant by _we_? Was he like him? Were there any others like him?

Then it all came back to him. The memories of who he was, of his friends, of everything.

_My name is Jérémy. I was an inhabitant of Twilight Town. I was a student at Twilight High School and I had a lot of ambition. I wanted to become powerful. Become mayor, maybe? Or at least have a major role in the citizens' life. I aimed at entertainment if I failed at politic. Like those computers that I love so much. Or TV shows._

_My friends were killed before I appeared here, of that, I am sure. But they don't look that important anymore. Nor is my family… I don't feel anything!_

His eyes rose to the man before him. He was tall, but the two men were nearly the same height.

"You now have lost your heart to the darkness, you can neither feel emotions nor care about people. You have lost your existence, but yet still are." He explained in one breath. "That is why we must seek Kingdom Hearts, by gathering countless hearts. Then our hearts shall return and we will be whole beings again. Such is the goal of the Organization. Will you join us?" He asked.

_Having my heart back… caring… such distant words. I see no real benefits for me, but this man seems to be dangerous. I'll just see what he has to give and if he has anything of interest. If not, then I won't have lost my time if I turn on him because of the intel I can gather on this… _Organization_. But I do wonder why it is that fate always turn on me like this…Why are these decisions always pushed on me?_

Jérémy stood up.

"Alright. I'll join your Organization if it means having my heart back." He answered.

The other man nodded.

"It is a joyous event, indeed, that you join our cause. I am Xemnas. Superior of the In-between, ruler of all Nobodies and number I in the Organization. Now, who will _you_ be?" Xemnas said as he pulled his hood down.

He revealed his silvery hair and the rest of his face, which didn't seem to hold any imperfection. His traits were delicate, yet still had something savage to them.

Xemnas pulled his right hand in front of himself and letters appeared, reversed on Jérémy's side.

J É R É M Y

He added a X and moved his hand to the right as if he swatted the wind and the letters began to turn around themselves. When he pulled his hand back to were it was mere seconds ago, the letters formed a new name.

X Y M É R É J

"That is the new you, number XIV. From now on you shall be called Xyméréj.

The newly-named frowned.

"You will have to uncover what your gift is, what power you possess in the next days. Now, come with me. I need you to be aknowledged by the other members. Your mentor will introduce you to them after you meet him.", he explained.

"So, I conclude that you are not my mentor? And I if am number XIV then it means there are thirteen other members?"

Xemnas nodded.

"And about this 'gift'–"

"Your mentor will explain all that matter to you once you meet him, including our rules."

"Fine."

Xemnas summoned a dark hole in the middle of the yard.

"But before you meet him you need to open a Corridor of Darkness of your own."

"And how do I do that?"

"Simply concentrate on the location in which you want to go and use the darkness surrounding you. Here, I'll show our destination to you."

The image of a dark city with a huge white castle appeared in his mind.

"Are you ready?", he asked.

Xyméréj stood there for a moment, then nodded, trusting his hand forward. A Dark Corridor appeared.

"Well done, indeed.", he congratulated him.

They both entered the portals. And appeared right in front of the castle.

"Wow, that thing is even bigger in reality!", he gasped.

Xemnas turned to him.

"We do are thirteen persons living inside of the Castle That Never Was. And we have our own subordinates."

"Do I have subordinates?"

Xemnas frowned.

"Surely that you will understand, but they can only exist from the moment that you are created. If a new type of Nobody appears, then it means that your first subordinates have been created. Indeed, you will have to be patient."

And they entered the castle.

**A/N: Ok, for starter, Xyméréj is pronounced S-hi-mér-éj, not Xi-mé-réj. The latter doesn't sound too good to me.**


End file.
